User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page.I will always reply on your talk page. Messages ---- were do u hey,makuta kaper,were do you make your MOCs? HEY I need you to complete the begining of Warlords history when you can. It might give you inspiration for Makuta Missions. Also, it would be neat if Bloodrex stole the last of the olmaks that were made. This would be neat because Bloodrex used an olmak to hide in another dimension to allow Vavorkx to be framed for what Bloodrex did. Just a notice. hey!! hey kaper, how things been? Just to say imydrex's blog has been planned from now till the end so Zoruxx is staying on Axorla nui Trance Zoruxx's trance will be broken some time along the line but he will probably join kmes rather than ganon & imydrex. Also when r u joining utube? utube Awsome. U gonna add vids to some of your stories???? What will your user name? user name cool. then i won't have trouble finding your vids then Tales of time Could you write the next chapter of tot please with a matoran called Poxxu turning into a toa. I have made his model but haven't photographed it. i don't mind how he transformed but could it be at the miners settlement. Makuta Missions Hey its CB2 can MOC Makuta Karath (Makuta of Nynrah) appear in Makuta Missions it will be marked as canon on my page. read Karath's page to completely understand him. (CB2 loggin off) chapter Awsome chapter of tales of time!!!! ThatDevilGuy Can i use yr prank template on my user page??? and can u plz join my That Devious Club??? TOP USER!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! I'm a top user jus like u!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!! Also about tales of time; who do you think the gang should be? Red dragons awsome title. I'll make it so that they're escaped convicts of KMES You do? You count me as a friend? Eh. . .thanks. You surprise me. Kaper Wot u been up to? Also u joined utube yet??? vorahk no ill check it now vorahk awsome. u used the pohatu body i used for the gurahk. Thats good as then they look more similar Skrall alright. I really love the designs on his head and shield!!!! Also i swear the black bionicle cansters sets are starting to have mata red alot. I mean onua had it, skrall had it, and according to the summer pics, stronius has it too. (I'm not saying its a bad thing) fused glad u liked it. But, i can't tell u!! Its a surpise, but i'll give you a spoiler. Aliki will die cos of the infection....How that relates to Leresh will be found out soon a deal I'll tell you what, i'll start writing the next chapter and then u can find out ok? katron i haven't finished writing the chapter but it will probably be in it chapter Check out the last two chapters of the blog. It stil hasn't got the the leresh's part tho glad u liked the chapters!!! Wat summer sets u definetly getting??? For me its mata nui and stronius. awsome!!! amazing chapter of tot!!!! also i fully agreee that the mistika suck!!!! The only good set (for mocing purposes(not the set) was krika. I have to agree on the others aswell. Tarix toooskinny. Kiina. A VAHKI LIMB TORSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! metus boring (tho i love the re-colouered body). I think cendon is tan but it still does looks like jetrax and antroz!!! Zoruxx I know this is a bit random but, is it just me or does your model of zoruxx have a av-matoran connector??? Also where wuz pev in tales of time?? mechanicle rahkshi hey,i made another mechanicle rahkshi.put it on the page if you want to.here it is: oh,and that blue arm is my soon to come Male water toa tatron~ Kaper Whats up?? anything intresting goin on fer u??? Turahk if you can, could you also make a mechanical rahkshi of fusion???? thanx about the chapters. Get them in lots?? Do u mean from your supply or need to buy them in lots??? ebay. oh. Also cool idea about pev. i've put a spoiler up on my page. What's your opinion on it??? thanx glad u liked it. It will have something to do with running from death but that is yet to be revealed AAARGH!!!! Wow being eaten must be painfull. Also, out of the blue, i gave renders blog a Probably Probably Magneon since he'd clear up the gore efficiently. pev He's awsome!!!! brown peices the last properly brown bionicle i got (not including Vorox) was pohatu nuva!!!! I also don't have that many blue bits(excluding techinc elements) mudd Cool. for bludge and spitfaces images i'm gonna draw them. Cos in inydrex's blog i said that bludge had bullet holes in his mask. Also its getting pretty late over here in the uk so this might be my last message. hey hey,how ya do'in? pev kaper,pev is cool! i looked at ids5621's talk page and u apolegized for making him yellow.well,i think the yellow looks awesome.its like when lego made phohatu orange,that was cool(at least in my opinion)i mean,ganon wouldn't haver been created!!! any way,cool pev. good good, thank you.oh,by the way,what time is it in ohio? prank hey kaper,u know how if some one scrolls over your prankit gives it away?well,if you move the page to what ever shows up when u scroll over a real message alert.then that way people will fall for it more. washington i live in washington.and it is 5:30 pm. is yours pm or am? donno its hard to tell.i will be loging off in a little while because i am having dinner.but ask me stuff on my talk page because i will get on after i'm done with dinner. hey kaper. the last chapter of tot was awsome!! I drew some pics of imydrex and some red dragon mvts for imydrex's blog. I also drew bludge so check them out. hey hey,wassup? good good. (so many sigs!!!) re:sigs how many? me have more!! mehavemoresigs!!!mehavemoresigs!!mehavemoresigs!!! oh,me have more sigs than you. don't know your new rahkshi is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! way better than the first one. and,i don't know if ids loogged off.probaly. u r not cursed!!! hi. glad u liked my drawing. also spectux asked me out on a date. i sorry but i turned him down :(. maybe you might. not now Ids is on!!!now your not cursed. RE: Sysopship Sorry, but I think we have an adequate amount Administrators right now. We'll see, since I haven't seen Pirakafreak edit in a while. Sincerely, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) cb woooohooo!!! What was up with the site???? this is my moc of jex before he got the jaxok. new page hi.i'm going to make a new page about robots that look like robo riders.in case you don't know, this is a pic:http://www.eyrie.org/~dvandom/BW/Lego/proberiders.GIF. they are going to be little motercycles that carry messages for my matoran in slikra nui. jaxok awsome drawing!!! I haven't seen the turahk i'll just check that now. rahkshi cool turahk!!! Which rahkshi is best in your opinion ? sig um....yeah!!! I tried to get pics into mine but i couldn't. sig could u plez!!!????! if you do could i have the pic of ganon and imydrex used in my infobox????? Also whats yer opinion of the red dragon's modded mvts?? venom Randomly: I LOVED SPIDERMAN 3!!!! thanx about the mvts and the sig. In the new bionicle movie apparently mata nui kicks tuma's ---!!!! hi whats up??? Heres a little something that will disturb u for the rest of your life!!! Quote Hey, Kaper. I just wanted to tell ya that I came up with a quote for my version of Kelx. It's at the top of his page. Go check it out. (Toa Hydros 13:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC)) hey wat u been up to? hey hey,wassup?i havn't talked to u in a while.i'm going to become a youtube member soon. hello Katron lives!!! part 1 of it is now on bso1 and so is part 2 re:message It isn't showing it Also i never knew this; gresh's shield split function is non-canon. I always thought that way looked better!!!! name like makura this is a name of the top of my head; iclator (prunonced eyeslator). also do you have a pic of it i could see? wow Holy ----!!!!! i'm not joking that has got to be one of the best glatorian mocs i've seen. The blend of red and white is amazing!!!! Also i like the use of the pridak blade too. i thought u didn't like metus? close call I prefer your actual moc but i think it should hav had red like hydroses. Thanx about the sig!! empire of da skrall that wuz an amazing chapter!!!! glatorian hey,i saw the pic of your glatorian on the image slide show.it is awesome!!!reminds me of tarix.except without the huge spikes. have you seen that user called ugly lonely guy???? what a weird name. custom hey,look at this:http://www.odysseyhouseonline.com/VMFF_Main_Gate.html. it has cool stuff and masks.my favorite is the Lhikan/pohatu mata mask. sound effects just search free sound effects and it'll come up with a bunch.sorry for reading that,i was bored. hey hey,wassup?not'in much happening over here. Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Do you wanna write a chapter of Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? ha fat obese guy, ha ha ha !!!!!! good good.i'm going to log off for a while.i'm finishing the second chapter of matoran tales. waddauthink? hey look at this':' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ORuOz5dnfo&feature=channel_page skip to 3:10 and u will see a rahkshi like guy dancing(that is not important).wat do u think? imydrex's blog NOOOO!!!! I need lersh and jessaco for the ending of matoran adventures desperatley!!!!! Please can't you just use pev and pakera pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!!?????!!!! shaking it shall revealed in the nxt chapter. Are you gonna do the tales of time chapter now? Also today i randomly got gorast (completing my makuta collection) Death awsome, i love death. well not human death but...........NEVER MIND!!!!!! outta intrest who do you prefer as a set; mutan or chirox???? I prefer mutran. HOLY **** amazing chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and extremely long and emotional too!!!!!!! blades I love chiroxs blades too. but the thing that annoys me is that they can't be held by the side of a bionicle hand. lereshes blog no it is not canon due to the fact that it conflicts with the fact that leresh is saved by poxxu whilst poxxu is trapped in a sandstorm. but it still is pretty good. realveled my storys matoran adventures and imydrex's blog are about to finish very soon and all will be revealed. it will end very unexpectedly!!!!! read the last chapter and the rest wil soon be told.